You Scared?
by lardlegs
Summary: One-shot Sere/Dare. "You scared?" "Yeah.""At least your man enough to admit it." "Darien, I'm a woman. I'm also a bride. Crap, I'm so nervous..."


"You scared?"

"Yeah."

"At least your man enough to admit it."

"Darien, I'm a woman. I'm also a bride. Crap, I'm so nervous. Should I be this nervous? I mean if he's the love of my life - the one I'm going to grow old and die with, shouldn't I be more sure?"

_I love you Serena. Please don't marry him. Don't make me stand there while you recite your vows and pledge yourself to any man who isn't me. _

"Pre-wedding jitters. That's all."

"Yeah pre-wedding jitters. It's not like I'm getting cold feet. Nuh uh. See these feet? Not getting cold."

"Oww! Why did you kick me?"

"I didn't expect you to actually grab my foot!"

"So you kicked me?"

"It was instinctual! Don't give me that look Darien! I swear my leg just flew on its on accord. But while we are on the subject if you ever want to grab hold of a lady's foot give her some fair warning okay?"

"I swear Serena I don't know how I put up with you sometimes. I mean you're messy, and loud and childish. You constantly amaze me with how much you can eat in one meal and you have the kick of a mule."

_I should be offended that you are airing all of my faults but I'm not. All I can think about is how handsome you look and that twinkle in your eye and the softness in your smile. I see right through you. If only you could see through me. I love you so much. Just one little sign and I'll be yours forever. _

"Oi! I thought you were supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to tell me how wonderful and beautiful I am and how my husband-to-be is an absolute ogre and what I really should do and run away with you."

_Oh God, please, please, please._

"I could…but that would be lying."

"Darien!"

_Don't tell her the truth._

"Oh alright, as if your Meatball Head isn't enormous any way… Serena you are beautiful, stunning – the bloom of a rose can hardly compare to your captivating presence. When you walk into a room you take my breath away. Literally, it's like I'm living a bad Jessica Simpson song. When I see you touch the lives of the people around you – friends or strangers it's like you touch a part of me. You warm me and complete me with your smile and your laughter. I have never found a greater friend than I have found in you –"

_Woah, this is getting too serious. Pull it back Dare. _

"For you are my earth and my moon! My entire universe! And just as a sidenote your husband-to-be is an ogre. Don't marry him, run away with me."

_Wow. _

_Oh fuck. _

_He went from funny to serious and then more serious. Does he mean it? Did he just ask me to run away with him?_

"I'm sorry, I…"

"No don't Darien… we've been friends for nearly ten years—"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought- no it's stupid… I mean just- oh this is so awkward…. Have you ever wondered why we have never gotten together… once?"

_Shit._

"Serena don't be embarrassed. Yes, I have thought about us being… together. But…"

"Every time I thought we might've been more than friends there was always someone else right?

_I can't believe I just said that. Yes Serena go ahead and just blurt out your secret feelings after all this time. Can I possibly drive him any further away? God I'm so stupid._

"Yeah."

_Wait did he just agree with me?_

"Back in high school, you've always had a steady stream of boyfriends. Andrew, Seiya, Diamond – the list goes on and on. Then when we grew up it just never seemed to be the right time and then you met _him_ and you seemed to be so happy. How could I destroy that?"

_Oh crap. Have I revealed too much?_

_Deep breath in now girl, just tell him how you feel. Tell him that every night since you stupidly said 'yes' to the proposal you have wished every night that your fiancé was really Darien. Tell him that you wished it were he – Darien holding you and kissing you. Tell him now Serena!_

"Darien, what would you do if I said that I'm in lo…"

"Serena don't! You're getting married tomorrow. You chose to honour, cherish and love him for as long as you both shall live."

"We haven't said our vows yet."

"Please Serena, don't do this to me." _Not if you don't mean it._

_What is she doing? No don't come any closer. No don't look at me like that. Please, please, please. _

"I need to know if I'm doing the right thing. I can't marry someone else if there might be a chance for _us_. I need to know if you feel something for me, beyond friendship. Please, I'm not asking as your best friend but as a woman to a man. Do you love me?"

_Oh God. What have I just said? _

_Oh God. What do I say?_

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I've always loved you Serena. I always will love you. I'm in love with you."

_I can't believe he loves me. _

_I don't think I can get any clearer than that._

"The day you told me you were getting married was the crappiest day of my life. I have been in love with you for _years_ it's just that I was too chicken to confess because, and I know it's a cliché but I didn't want to ruin our friendship." _In for a penny, in for a pound right?_ "What I said before? I wasn't exaggerating. You are the best friend moreover the best person I could ever have the privilege of knowing. And when I'm with you I feel like I am the best person I can be."

"Darien…"

_Oh crap did I make her cry?_

_These damn tears! He just makes me feel so happy. Oh he is wiping them away. Now he is drawing me closer. Oh god it feels like I can't breathe. Is he going to kiss me now? Oh please, please this is what I've been waiting for my whole life. I love you too. So much. Maybe I should say it out loud._

"I love you too!"

_I can't believe she loves me. _

_Why is he laughing?_

_Oh good she's stopped crying. Now is the time to lay down the law._

"Serena before I kiss you just to make clear the wedding is off. The only man you will ever marry is me. The only man who will ever kiss your lips is me. You are mine forever."

"Always yours - forever. Now kiss me!"

_Happy to oblige_.

**R&R!**


End file.
